Fireflies
by FairyTailJunky
Summary: When Natsu tries to understand his strange feelings for Lucy, will he go too far? LucyxNatsu one shot. My first story so I hope you enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't understand. This strange feeling inside. I had never experienced anything like it. It wasn't the usual fire in my belly. It was more like... Little fireflies dancing around in my stomach. It was strange yet pleasurable.**

What I didn't get was why the only time I got that feeling was when Lucy was around.

Lucy with her gorgeous brown eyes, amazing yellow hair, and sparkling smile that lit up the city. She was pretty, yes, but really weird. Why did she have to be so weird?

"Natsu!", she snapped at me. I looked up at the celestial wizard towering over me, her eyes staring into my soul. Suddenly the feeling was back. "Lucy!", I said happily, like it was a surprising that we would meet in her own home.

"Get off my bed", she barked. What was her problem? Can't friends sit in each other's beds? If she were at my place I would let her sit on my bed. But she doesn't like my house, she thinks it's too "messy". I quickly hopped off her bed without complaint.

"What are you doing here anyway?", she asked annoyed. "I can't come and visit my friend?", I asked. "Well, yeah. You can. But you are ALWAYS here! Fairy Tail is loud enough. I at least need my space to relax and write my story", she explained.

I was somewhat hurt by what she said. Was I loud? Could she not relax around me? I just liked being around her. Was that so bad?... I brushed the thought aside and sat on the edge of her desk as she scribbled down words in her notebook.

"Can I read it?" She gave me this bored look that told me she never enjoyed having this conversation.

But I already knew that. "No, Natsu, you can't", she said. Suddenly I was the annoyed one. Why did she have to be so stubborn! "What about when you're done?", I asked preparing myself for the usual banter.

"No, you wouldn't like it anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's got a bunch of romance in it and I think you would get bored."

Wow, that stung. How dumb did she think I was? I can handle a few kissing scenes no problem without getting bored. Besides, every good story has a little romance in it, right?

"You just think I'm stupid, don't you!", I pouted. She gave me a look of confusion. "What? No, I don't think your stupid. I just don't think you'll like it."

Crossing my arms, I stomped over to her bed and sat down. I hate it when she's stubborn. I hate it when she's secretive. I hate it when she doesn't trust me. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! But that feeling... It was still there.

I woke up hours later, still sitting on the exact position I sat down in. I was about to ask Lucy what the time was, but when I looked at her, she was fast asleep. She was leaning back in her chair, pencil still in hand. That's when I got an idea.

"I don't care what you think! I'm gonna read that book ! And you can't stop me!", I muttered quietly to myself. I quietly made my way to her desk, picked up a random sheet of paper, and began reading.

As I read, my mouth gaped wider and wider. Great balls of fire! When she said romance, I didn't know she ment THIS! This... is way more then any silly kissing scene. So... much... more. I looked over at the sleeping girl.

Haha, wow Luce, I didn't know you had it in ya! I looked at the chair she was sleeping in and suddenly became concerned. That doesn't look very comfortable. I picked her up, and set her on her soft bed. Huh... sense when did I care if Lucy's back was in pain? In pain or not she would still yell at me.

Wow, she looks really peaceful when she's sleeping. Oh gosh! That feeling is getting stronger! It made me want to...

Before I knew it, I found my hand caressing her cheek. It was so warm. I was thinking to myself, "what the hell am I doing?" But I couldn't control my body. It was moving all on its own.

I bent down and kissed where my hand had just been. Then the kiss moved to her sweet lips. The cherry taste was exhilarating. It lingered longer then it should have. WAY longer.

I found my tongue in her mouth, which had already been slightly open. I curiously explored her mouth, careful not to wake her. I loved what I was tasting, lips against lips, tongue against tongue. It was a magnificent feeling.

She suddenly moaned quietly. I froze, realizing how wrong this was. My I eyes flicked up to see that she as still sound asleep.

Was she enjoying this in a dream? I separated my lips from her's and she began to stir.

"Mmm... Natsu... " , she wined. Did she just say my name?! Did she some how know I was here?

"Don't... mmmm... stop..."

So she did know! Weird! But I had to stop... This was taking advantage of her. And was wrong.

My heart grew heavy with want. Why do I want this so much? Why do I want to kiss and feel Lucy with all my might? Why didn't I feel this way with anyone else?

But my thoughts were interrupted when she pulled me in. Our lips clashed with each other's, becoming a kiss full of passion. Was she still asleep? I tried to break it but she was clinging on to me as if she had cat claws. Plus I didn't really want to stop.

At that moment I realized what that feeling was. The feeling that was ment for Lucy and only Lucy. That amazing feeling... was love.

"Natsu!", Lucy squealed. I looked at her to see she was wide awake and very shocked.

"... You did it not me!", I yelled and bolted out of that house at full speed. Great! Now I'm the weird one!


	2. Chapter 2

**He just ran out without second thought. I didn't get to say anything, or even take in what had just happened. It took me a while to realize I wasn't still dreaming. It was a dream come true, literally.**

I didn't even understand why my mind had been thinking up such crazy thoughts. I've always considered Natsu a good friend, nothing more. But then why did I enjoy it so much?

The dream was like a corny love scene in a movie. Two people alone on a beach, the orange sunset making the quiet ocean sparkle. My long sea shell pink dress billowing in the wind as Natsu's hands held mine with radiating passion. Our lips met and the waves crashed as hard as the heart pounding against my chest.

Then I was in my bedroom, still tasting Natsu's lips. I was completely perplexed, and he seemed to be too. Then with a quick excuse, he ran out.

I don't know why he was kissing me. All I knew was that I didn't want him to leave. It couldn't end like this. All the time I thought we were just friends vanished. I wanted to be his, and only his. Forever.

With out looking back, I hurried to the guild as fast as my feet would take me.

...

Natsu stumbled into the guild. His usual swagger was long gone. He slumped into an empty seat in the corner of the room. No one seemed to notice he even came in, which was fine. He'd rather be invisible for once.

He didn't want to come to the guild, but it was the only other place he could think of. This guild has been his safe haven for years and years on end. The only other place he enjoyed being was with Lucy, and that was out of the question.

"Where's Nutsu!?", a piercing voice said. There stood Lucy in the middle of the door way, panting hard and looking frantic.

Crap. Lucy was the last person Natsu wanted to see.

Everyone pointed to the corner that Natsu was creeping away from. Lucy walked over to him slowly, her sudden urgency left behind.

After a long, LONG moment of silence, Natsu broke the it. "I'm sorry", he stuttered. Lucy looked him square in the eye. "Don't be", she said simply.

?

That's what was going through Natsu's head. What did she mean by that?

Lucy blushed madly and said, "I'm not sure what happened there, or how it happened. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you."

Natsu's heart skipped a beat, or two. He had only just realized his true feelings, and now she was confessing her love for him as well. It was a lot to take in, but the overjoyed feeling with in him

surpassed any doubt.

The two wizards embraced, love and passion swelling up inside them. It brought quite a lot of attention from the other members. Some hooted and others let out an aww. And then there was Mirajane who burst into tears and screamed, "Finally!"

Natsu and Lucy couldn't care less, for they were too full of bliss to even notice.


End file.
